Under The Rain
by x5dbskxsuju5x
Summary: DBSK ONE SHOT! Jaejoong comes home from a horrible day out on the town and soaks tries to drown out the thoughts in his head with Soju. Long and be hold Yunho is there to comfort him. The lights are out and it is raining...what will happen between the tw


This is my first Yaoi fan fic so please go easy on me! Feel free to review I would really appreciate it.

WARNING: This is a Lemon if you do not like Lemons then I suggest for you not to read!

DISCLOSURE: I do not own TVXQ! (Even though I wish that I did!

Under The Rain

The apartment was completely dark as Jaejoong walked in and quickly took off his shoes. He reached around to flip the light switch on, only to find out that the power was out. "Aish…now I'm going to have to walk around in the dark!" he sighed. "Nothing is going my way today…" Running his hand through his hair Jaejoong slowly made his way to the living room, which fortunately for him was illuminated by the full moon. All over the living room the shadows of rain drops spread across the couch and coffee table as it continued to pour down over the city of Seoul. "At least I'm not completely in the dark…"

Using the little light he had, Jae made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of Soju from the fridge. He twisted off the top and quickly took a swig as he hopped up onto the counter and watched as the rain drops slid down the windows, making intricate patterns as they collided with each other. As he continued to stare out the windows his mind was no longer paying attention to everything around him, instead a glossy look came over his eyes as he continued to watch the rain. Before he knew it Jae was already halfway through with his second bottle of Soju, when the rain started to pick up and a flash of lightning spread across the night sky. "Jaejoong…" a voice called from the living room. "…Is everything okay?"

Immediately he shook his head and snapped out of his trance that the rain held over him. "Yunho…I thought that you were out with Changmin." Jae's voice came out hoarse, making him cough. "I came home early because it started to rain, then I crashed on the couch." Yunho's eyes met Jaejoong's as he lifted himself off the couch to talk to him. "Come over here and talk to me, It does you no good to just sit and sulk." Immediately listening to Yunho's words, Jae jumped down from the counter and made his way over to the living room, where he threw himself down on the couch. "There is nothing to talk about…" he took a drink from his bottle of Soju. "…I had a bad day, and now I'm drinking it off…" Jae shrugged his shoulders and looked off in the distance. Yunho grabbed the bottle of Soju from Jae's hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Look at me Joongie…" Yunho took Jae's face between his hands and turned it to where Yunho was staring into his eyes. "…I love you, there's nothing you can't talk to me about." His eyes were pleading as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his lover. Silence sat between the two as they both contemplated what they would say next.

"I know that you do…it's just that I don't want to talk about it…" Jae paused and looked around. "…I would much rather forget than to keep dwelling on the subject. I will tell you one day…I just don't think I can do it now…" His hand caressed Yunho's as he looked towards the ground to avoid Yunho's stare. "I swear to you that I have been faithful to you, this is all about me. I hope that you can understand." Jae lifted his head to look into Yunho's questioning eyes.

Yunho opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally broke the growing silence. "Jaejoong….I….I…." he let out a sigh. "…I hope that when you decide to tell me, you know that I won't judge you no matter what happened and or whatever you did. I love you and I trust you with every piece of my soul." Yunho's eyes filled with tears making him quickly turn his head away as they slowly started to make their way down his cheeks. Carefully Jae took his hand off of Yunho's and softly brushed away the tears from his face as he planted kisses all along the top of his head and made his way down until his lips met Yunho's.

The kiss started slow and soft at first but gradually built up into something more until both men were gasping for breath. Jaejoong's hands found their way up Yunho's shirt and over his perfect abs, making him moan in pleasure as he slowly lowered him down on the couch. He quickly tossed Yunho's shirt on the ground and started to work on the pants when Yunho quickly made him stop and stared into his eyes. "It's not fair if you get to do all the undressing Joongie…" Yunho whispered into his ear as he slid off Jaejoong's shirt and kissed his perfectly sculpted chest. Jaejoong's member was pressed firmly against the crotch of his jeans as Yunho quickly started to run his hands over it slowly and then more eagerly as they continued to kiss.

"Don't…stop…" Jae moaned as his tongue flicked Yunho's ear, making him giggle with excitement. Suddenly Yunho's eyes flashed with passion as he took control and rolled on top of Jaejoong rubbing his hand faster and harder along his hard dick as he did so. He fumbled with the top button of Jae's pants slowly working them down as he kissed and sucked all along Jaejoong's neck and chest. His hand slid into Jae's boxers and grabbed his cock making Jae arch his back in pleasure. "Faster….faster….harder…." Jae panted between moans. His hands cupped around Jae's penis and quickly slid up and down caressing every part as it went by. "I'm CUMMING!" Jae exclaimed as the white fluid flowed from the tip of his dick onto Yunho's hands. Yunho smiled as he kissed his lover on the lips deeper and passionately as Jaejoong took charge once again.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Jaejoong quickly stripped Yunho of his pants and boxers and climbed on top of him pressing his still erect cock against yunho's. They both shivered with pleasure as they continued to press themselves more firmly against one another. "…are you ready?" Jae asked as he positioned himself to enter Yunho.

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm…" Yunho groaned in response as he grabbed the edges of the couch to brace himself. Jae grabbed Yunho's hips and slowly entered his manhood into Yunho. "Yes…." Yunho muttered as he grabbed jaejoong's ass and pushed him further inside of him. Each time he entered Jaejoong built up speed and force making both him and Yunho scream in pleasure as they both came at the same time. Their sweaty bodies clung to one another as Jaejoong collapsed on top of Yunho pulling him closer to him.

"I love you…" Jaejoong whispered right before he slowly slipped into a deep slumber. Yunho kissed the top of Jaejoong's head. "I love you too Joongie." He said as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
